locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Loveparade
Die Loveparade 2010 war das größte Festspiel in diesem Jahr. Sie fand am 24. Juli 2010 statt. Angesichts der 21 Sieger waren es wohl die erfolgreichsten Spiele aller Zeiten. Die Regeln Das Teilnehmerfeld besteht aus einer unbegrenzten Anzahl an Menschen. Es gibt weder eine Altersbeschränkung, noch sonstige Auflagen. Meist nehmen mehr als eine Million Menschen an dem Spiel teil. Der größte Flashmob der Welt macht dann richtig Party. Gewinner gibt es allerdings sehr selten, ein Erreichen des 2. oder 3. Levels hingegen kommt dann schonmal öfters vor. Die Teilnahme ist übrigens kostenlos, will man jedoch ernsthaft gewinnen kostet dies auch nur 1 (in Worten: Eins) Leben. Also sonderlich günstig im Vergleich zu anderen Events. Der Ablauf in Duisburg Schon früh fand sich ein gigantisches Teilnehmerfeld zusammen. Schätzungen zufolge waren es ca. 1,4 Millionen und ein paar zerquetschte. Die Spiele, die früher immer in Berlin stattfanden, sind nun ins Ruhrgebiet abgewandert. Hier fanden ja auch so gigantische Ereignisse wie Ruhr 2010, das Eröffnungsspiel der U20-Frauen-WM oder die Insolvenz von Rot-Weiß Essen sowie der Spatenstisch zu deren Stadionneubau statt. Das Event begann auf einem modernen und topgesicherten Bahnhof. Um jedoch ein paar Hindernisse für die Spieler einzubauen wurde das Gelände schlauerweise komplett eingezäunt und für das Endlevel ein Tunnel eingesetzt, um für den Finalgegner die passende Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Um den absoluten Loosern zu wenigstens noch ein Trostpflaster zu geben durften diese nach deren Ausscheiden aus dem Spiel durch den Tunnel gehen um zumindest diese Gefühl einmal erlebt zu haben. Anstatt der ansonsten tristen Musik wie dem Tetris-gedudel oder DJ Ötzi wurde nun echte Survival-Musik aufgelebt, um den Spielern noch mehr die Bedeutung dieser Festspiele ins Gewissen zu rufen. Natürlich müssen die Spieler erst einmal verschiedene Rätsel lösen, um in dem Spiel etwas weiter zu kommen. Da gibts von der Veranstaltungsleitung natürlich auch Hinweise, einige sollen das Teilnehmerfeld jedoch auch austricksen, wie wenn zum Beispiel der Song "I will Survive" gespielt wird. Clever gemacht, trotzdem fallen da ja nicht alle drauf rein. Als dann zu schon späterer Stunde immer noch keine Sieger gefunden wurden, spielte man dann "Tunnel of Love" von Bruce Springsteen um dem Volk einen Tipp zu geben. Sofort drängte sich die clevere Masse in den Tunnel, der ja auch als Endlevel festgelegt wurde. Den Spielern war nun bewusst, dass sie ganz nah am so großen Ziel waren. Folgerichtig gab es durch leichte Brüche auch schon bald Spieler die das 2. Level erreicht hatten, was jedoch keine allzugroße Seltenheit ist. Plötzlich sah dann einer der Teilnehmer eine Erscheinung von Robert Enke, der ja ein Jahr zuvor bei einer sehr viel kleineren Veranstaltung den 2. Platz machte, als er leider regelwiedrig mit dem Zug zum Austragungsort des letzten Levels reisen wollte. Das fiel jedoch später auf. Aufgrund der Disqualifikation wurde ihm der Titel aberkannt und er kam dann kurze Zeit später wegen dem Druck unter die Räder. Trotzdem wurde er hier als Spezialgast eingeladen. Ironischerweise fand das Spiel an diesem Tag ja auf einem Bahnhof statt. Man mukelt, dass Enke einem Teilnehmer verraten haben soll, wie man denn das Endlevel schafft. Der Trick ist nämlich, sich auf den Boden zu legen und möglichst viele Mitspieler (oder ja auch Gegner) mit dem Rücken nach oben zu heben. Nachdem der erste Spieler erkannt hatte wie es geht, probierte er es auch direkt aus. Und tatsächlich, nach wenigen Momenten war er der erste Sieger, den dieses Spiel jemals hatte und bekam den Pokal. Allerdings hardert die Turnierleitung aufgrund der Hilfe von Dritten, ob der Titel noch aberkannt wird. Entgültiges stand zum Redationsschluss noch nicht vor. Mehrer hundert Menschen sahen nun, wie es geht, wussten allerdings nicht, dass der Wettbewerb schon entschieden war. Insgesamt versuchten dann weit über 500 Menschen selbiges, zum Teil aber auch nur minder erfolgreich. 20 weitere Personen konnten das Endlevel bezwingen, für 400 weitere war im 3. Level Schluss. Viele der Teilnehmer schauten sich das Ende des Turniers noch aus nächster Nähe an. Weltweit wurden sogar sehr viele Fernsehanstalten dazugeschaltet, schließlich hatte man ja einen Sieger gefunden. Die Siegerehrung Unmittelbar nach dem Ende des Wettbewerbs kam es zur Siegerehrung. Vor über einer Millionen Leute und einer unzählbaren Masse an den TV-Geräten wurde dann zu den Klängen von "Murder on the Dancefloor" der Pokal überreicht. Viele der Zuschauer hatten sogar Tränen in den Augen, zum Teil auch weil sie so kurz vor dem Ziel gescheitert waren. Aufgrund der hohen Besieger des Endlevels sprachen die Veranstalter von einem sehr gelungenem Fest und dankte den Teilnehmern für den faires Verhalten an diesem Tag. Letztendlich sind doch auch alle Sieger. Dabeisein ist alles. Eine Ehrentafel für die Gewinner soll auch noch eingerichtet werden. Insgesamt kann man wohl von der erfolgreichten Loveparade aller Zeiten sprechen. Die Folgen Kurz darauf wurde erklärt, dass es diese Veranstaltung nie wieder geben wird. Angesichts des höchst erfolgreichen Ablaufes ist dies wohl eine richtige Entscheidung, da es nur ganz schwer zu toppen sei. Man soll ja aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist. Leider gab es zwischen der Stadt Duisburg und dem Veranstalter danach einen Streit, wem denn nun der Erfolg zuzuschreiben ist. Diese Frage muss nun auch noch geklärt werden.